random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda Rap Lyrics
So... yeah. The video is too inappropriate for me to post, so I took the time to go through the video and find the lyrics. If you really wanna see it, google Zelda rap, and look for the one that looks like that pictures. Navi and Tingle die in it :D! It's even in the tune of Hyrule Field! Lyrics Link: '''Yeah my name is Link, man. I'm more well known then Lil Wayne. Oh, you thought my name was Zelda? That's a f***ing girl's name! I saved the world like fifteen times, and saved the princess from demise. And I do it all alone with no help or advice. '''Navi: '''HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! '''Link: '''Hey, look, listen you f***ing annoying fairy! I'd rather be forced to listen to constant Katy Perry! I think it's time I got some reconition, don't you think? Legend of Zelda? SCREW THAT! Legend of Link! '''Zelda: '''Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K. Wears tights every day, don't give a d*** what you say. Got bigger ***** than even Evel Knievel And he ain't gonna stop 'til the world's free of evil! '''Link: '''I'll break all your pots and I'd best not hear you bi***in'. I got the Triforce of Courage, BI***! So you better listen! I'm called bushwhacker and my bank account's maxed out. Got 999 Rupees and my leather wallet's packed now! Can't back now, can't slack now, the world needs me to attack now! Yet I'm still forced to pay out the *** for these bombs at Castle Town. Just give me some heart containers and let me spit on my ocarina, so I can kick that dum**** Ganon all the way to Argentina! '''Zelda: Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K. Wears tights every day, don't give a d*** what you say. Got bigger ***** than even Evel Knievel And he ain't gonna stop 'til the world's free of evil! (Link arrives at Ganondorf's Castle.) Ganondorf: '''Yo you low life elf, need a ride to the North Pole? Santa's got a thing for elves and he's gettin' his marriage annulled! You reall think saving the princess will convince me you're straight? The Uggs and Skirt fad is so 2008! '''Link: Oh snap! It's Ganondorf trying to jock my style! Batman's cape, Lincoln's beard, Were you dressed by a child? Ganondorf: You think Zelda's stupid enough to get kidnapped so often? She runs into my castle, into my room, and begs to get locked in! Yeah, she's sick of your deku nuts and your little girly face! L-I-N-K? More like L-I-N-G**! Link: Man, you should have been ab****ed, just like the Jersey Shore! It's a d*** lie you said about Zelda, because she loves my Master Sword. Too bad your life's been a waste trying to rule Hyrule. Because today will be known as the day you got schooled! Zelda: Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K. Wears tights every day, don't give a d*** what you say. Got bigger ***** than even Evel Knievel And he ain't gonna stop 'til the world's free of evil! Category:Raps Category:Zelda Category:Epic Works! Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Triforce Category:Ganondorf Category:Ganon Category:Bump Category:Double bump Category:The Best Freaking Song Ever